


Twinkerbell

by sepherim_ml



Series: Fairy catnip 'verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossdressing, Fairy!Dean, Incest, Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Winged!Dean, Wingfic, wing!kink
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepherim_ml/pseuds/sepherim_ml
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una caccia a Palo Alto riporta alla mente quanto Dean sia vicino dal perdere entrambi Sam e John, così idea un piano per tenerseli accanto mentre lotta con delle fate indisponenti. (Fairy!Dean)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twinkerbell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weeping_ice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeping_ice/gifts).



> A/N: Essendo parte di un 'verse è consigliabile leggere i precedenti due capitoli, altrimenti non ha molto senso.  
> Il titolo è un mix tra la Tinkerbell (aka Trilli o Campanellino) e la parola 'twink' XD
> 
> Dedica: Questa fanfic, come l'intera serie di Fairy Catnip, è dedicata alla stupenda persona di weeping_ice, ma questo ultimo capitolo della trilogia è un regalino di compleanno. Potevo evitarmi di scrivere qualcosa di kinky per il mio amur? Certo che no.
> 
> Al mio amur (che già si è sorbita le mie noticine su LJ, quindi non mi ripeto).

La prima volta che accadde, Dean era appoggiato contro il cofano dell'Impala, le mani infilate nelle tasche di una giacca troppo grande, cercando di resistere all'impulso di grattarsi la schiena, le sue ali irritate dalla prigione di pelle e tessuto a cui erano costrette. Papà era andato a parlare con la possibile testimone di una possessione demoniaca, mentre Sam era in biblioteca.  
  
La prima fatina gli si era avvicinata di soppiatto, apparendogli di fronte agli occhi accompagnata da uno zufolo di vento e il dolce profumo di fiori. D'istinto, Dean aveva quasi estratto la pistola, ma ad un secondo esame, la lasciò, scacciando la piccola Campanellino con le mani nude. "Và via, puttana."  
  
La fatina brillava di una luce rosata, con ali color violetto, piccole ma ricamate come quelle di Dean. Non si era lasciata intimidire dall'ostile saluto di Dean, anzi, aveva svolazzato un pò più in alto, lontana dalle mani del cacciatore, prima di tornare nella posizione originale, a sussurrare qualcosa di incomprensibile.  
  
Dean si era spostato dalla macchina, sempre mulinando le mani per tenersela lontana. "Fallo un'altra volta e ti arrostisco."  
  
"Dean? Che stai facendo?" John lo aveva raggiunto, occhieggiandolo con aria preoccupata. Ah, giusto, le persone normali non vedevano le  _maledette zanzare_ .  
  
"Fate moleste," aveva risposto Dean con noncuranza. La fata se n'era andata, lasciandosi una traccia di profumo di gelsomini dietro e Dean aveva dimenticato quell'incontro mentre si avviava alla diner più vicina.  
  
  
  
La seconda volta era stata più imbarazzante. Dean si era appena svegliato, avviluppato nelle gambe e braccia di suo fratello e suo padre, tutti nudi sopra le lenzuola ancora sfatte. Mentre cercava di capire di chi fosse la mano che saldamente era ancorata al suo sedere,  _qualcosa_  si era posato sul suo naso. Una risata. Una maledetta, sghignazzante fata  _rosa_  gli si era posato sul naso.  _Quando la vita non poteva essere più strana..._  
  
"Dannata..."  
  
John si mosse nel sonno, intrecciando le loro caviglie e infilando una gamba in mezzo a quelle di Dean. Sam si mosse di conseguenza, stringendo il sedere di Dean e strusciando il viso contro la spalla del fratello. Dean decise che se la fatina voleva uno spettacolino, non aveva che da chiederlo.  
  
  
  
La terza fata riuscì a scampare dalla morte per abbrustolimento nel forno per miracolo. Ma della maledetta polvere fatata rimase intrappolata nelle dita di Dean, peggiorando il suo umore già abbastanza nero.  
  
  
  
La situazione diventò frustrante quando durante una caccia, una delle fatine decise di rivelare la loro posizione, emanando un'irritante bagliore rosato sulla testa di Dean. E questa volta, persino John e Sam videro quella luce, oltre che, ovviamente il demone che stavano cacciando. La fatina non poteva scegliere un momento peggiore per perseverare e rifiutarsi di allontanarsi da Dean finchè Sam non era arrivato in 'soccorso' (Dean si rifiutò di riferirsi al quell'episodio come un 'salvataggio' non era una damigella in pericolo, grazie tante), lanciando una manciata di sale e costringendo la fata a raccogliere ogni singolo granello.  
  
"C'è qualcosa che non va, Dean," aveva poi detto, sporgendosi dal sedile posteriore dell'Impala e passando un braccio attorno alle spalle di Dean, appoggiando il mento sulla spalla libera. Papà stava guidando in direzione della prossima città, nella quiete notturna di una strada deserta. "Che sta succedendo?"  
  
D'istinto, Dean reclinò il capo, appoggiando la guancia sulla testa di Sam. "Stanno solo giocando, le bastarde."  
  
"è una cosa seria."  
  
"Sei preoccupato per me o sei preoccupato per le mie ali?" domandò Dean. "Paura che se le vogliano riprendere?"  
  
John lanciò un'occhiata divertita al figlio minore mentre svoltava per la statale. Sam lo fulminò con lo sguardo, quasi a volerlo incolpare del suo silenzio. "è una possibilità," ammise alla fine. Dean si scostò dal suo abbraccio, girandosi a metà e guardandolo irritato. "Che c'è? Saresti felice di tornare senza ali? Sei tu quello che implora a letto, Dean." Gli accarezzò i capelli, arricciati sulle punte, chiari come non li erano mai stati. Sam gli posò un dito sulle labbra socchiuse. "Vuoi davvero perdere queste ali?"  
  
"Ho delle cazzo di ali, Sam." Dean si spostò, impaziente. "Non sono completamente umano."  _E ho dei capelli che non smettono di arricciarsi in stupidi boccoli, e la mia pelle prude, e ho una cazzo di zona erogena sulla schiena._  
  
"Di questo ti preoccupi, ragazzo?" domandò il padre. "Di non essere umano?"  
  
"Perchè, tu non ci pensi?"  
  
John scosse la testa, non in diniego, ma quasi come se non credesse alla domanda di Dean. Mentre il silenzio si prolungava, John riprese a parlare: "All'inizio. Ma queste ali non ti stanno causando problemi e le hai da mesi ormai. La tua schiena, i tuoi muscoli, il tuo intero sistema nervoso si è abituato a questo cambiamento... se le perdessi, le cose non potrebbero tornare come se non fosse successo niente."  
  
"Almeno  _tu_  sei preoccupato per me."  
  
Sam sbuffò. "è ovvio che sia preoccupato per te, Dean! Le tue ali non sono un giocattolino e tu - tu sei tutto. Lo sai." Quelle ultime parole furono quasi inghiottite dal rombo dell'Impala, ma i due occupanti della macchina le sentirono comunque come se fossero state gridate. John non disse niente, lasciando al figlio maggiore il compito di rispondere. Dean voltò le spalle a Sam, inclinandosi leggermente all'indietro in un invito silenzioso, un pò a disagio di fronte all'ennesima dichiarazione del fratello. Sam sospirò, tornò ad abbracciarlo da dietro, postando la guancia sulla spalla di Dean e alternando una carezza e un bacio lungo il collo. Tutto in perfetto silenzio.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Dean non era una donna. Non aveva un corpo da donna, nè desideri di una donna nè il desiderio di essere trattato come una donna.  
  
Eppure, certe volte, quando papà o Sammy lo tenevano stretto, l'irritazione di essere trattato come la femminuccia della situazione svaniva, sostituito dal desiderio di accoccolarsi in quell'abbraccio, scavarsi un posticino permanente lì e godersi quelle attenzioni. Dean trovava difficile ricollegare il padre che era stato integerrimo negli allenamenti militari a cui li aveva sottoposti da bambini con il padre che si prendeva il suo tempo a manifestare il suo amore, qualcosa che lui in primis dovrebbe sentirsi imbarazzato a fare.  
Non che avesse niente a che fare con gli slanci da femminuccia di Sam, ovviamente, nessuna parola sdolcinata, ma i suoi gesti  _gridavano_  quello che la sua bocca non vocalizzava e aveva lo stesso, identico impatto delle sviolinate di Sam.  
  
Non era abituato ad essere l'oggetto delle loro attenzioni, però. Eppure... quello era il loro modo per non pestarsi i piedi a vicenda e non finire in una delle loro solite discussioni io-sono-più-alpha-di-te-togli-le-zampe-d alla-mia-puttana-personale. Si vedeva, che tentavano di non azzannarsi, ma ogni piccola cosa sembrava innescare l'inizio di una catastrofe. E Dean stava cominciando a coltivare la paura di perdere il fratello di nuovo per Stanford o il padre per la sua ossessione.  
  
Le settimane si allungavano e Dean si stava cullando nel fagotto di speranze e felicità in cui Sam e John lo avevano avvolto, ma Dean era memore di che cosa li aveva uniti e che, facilmente, li poteva separare. Non nutriva la speranza puerile di essere la prima scelta di Sam o papà, sapeva che prima o poi l'incanto sarebbe finito, le sue ali avrebbero smesso di essere il loro giocattolino preferito e le loro energie si sarebbero indirizzate verso qualcosa di diverso delle solite piccole cacce. La Caccia, quella a cui John era devoto fin dall'incendio della loro casa, la Caccia, a cui Sam aveva guardato con la vendetta nel cuore dalla morte di Jess,  _quella_  caccia che ben presto li avrebbe separati.  
  
Dean passò una mano lungo la spina dorsale, dalla base della schiena fino alla sua metà, dove le sue dita incontrarono l'ostacolo delle ali. Quello era il punto più sensibile di tutto il suo corpo e scintille di piacere si propagavano per il suo corpo proprio da lì, come se fosse il punto focale del suo sistema nervoso. Ripensando alla domanda di Sam, no, non aveva proprio questo gran desiderio di liberarsene.  
E questo non era dovuto solo al fatto che Sam e John ne erano diventati dipendenti, ma anche perchè Dean, in un certo senso, si era 'affezionato'. Non alle ali in sè per sè, ma al senso di protezione che ispiravano, alla rassicurazione che gli portava, ogni volta che Dean le toccava: non si trattava solo di un gesto sessuale, ma era diventato anche qualcosa di psicologico, una dipendenza.  
  
Le sue dita si staccarono bruscamente dalla pelle. Appoggiò i palmi aperti sul tessuto ruvido dei jeans, resistendo all'impulso di tornare a tormentare le ali. Con disdegno, Dean si alzò in piedi e si vestì di fretta, scacciando quei pensieri dalla testa, incolpando Sam e tutte le sue manie da ragazzina pre-mestruata che gli aveva messo in mente.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
"Ho trovato una caccia."  
  
John e Dean alzarono lo sguardo dalla colazione, il primo scettico, l'altro decisamente irritato. Nessuno interrompe la colazione. Non quando Dean stava mangiando una fetta di apple pie paradisiaca. Ma Sammy, senza pietà, aprì il giornale di fronte a loro, facendo traballare il suo bicchiere di succo d'arancia, e puntando il dito su un articolo in quarta pagina.  
  
"Palo Alto," lesse John ad alta voce. Dean perse immediatamente l'appetito, abbassò la forchetta e fissò Sam duramente, cercando di capire che cosa gli passasse per la testa. "Cerchi di dirci qualcosa, Sam?"  
  
Sam aggrottò la fronte, appoggiando entrambi i gomiti sul tavolo. "Non sto dicendo nulla, papà, ma apparentemente il mio silenzio vale mille parole." Dean si rifiutò di sentirsi in colpa per essere saltato alle conclusioni. "è a cinque ore da qui e sono certo che ci sia una caccia. Andiamo o no?" Come se ci fosse una scelta. John ripiegò il giornale, tornando al suo caffè, dando il suo assenso. Dean abbassò lo sguardo sulla sua apple pie che fino a qualche momento fa sembrava così invitante. Piantò la forchetta nel mezzo della fetta e se ne portò una porzione abbondante il bocca, diviso tra la nausea e la fame.  _Come se ci fosse una scelta._  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Dean si svegliò nel cuore della notte con la tachicardia, la bocca impastata e la sensazione di aver appena fatto un orribile incubo. Si passò una mano sulla faccia, scacciando le ultime tracce di sonno, cercando di collegare i frammenti del suo incubo, ma gli rimase solo uno spiacevole strascico addosso. La stanza era tutto meno che buia, illuminata da luci intermittenti dei locali accanto, perchè quel buco di motel che papà aveva trovato era infilato a forza tra un strip club e un altro motel di dubbia reputazione.  
Dean poteva distinguere con chiarezza la figura prona del padre, il viso premuto contro il cuscino, la schiena nuda e il profilo dei boxer, mentre il suo braccio era abbandonato attorno alla sua vita.  
  
Sam non era con loro: no, non aveva perso tempo a ritrovare i suoi amichetti del college. O, in questo caso, una sventola rossa che si era letteralmente gettata tra le sue braccia appena lo aveva intravisto per strada. Così Sam era uscito con Miss Sexy Futuro Avvocato senza pensarci due volte.  
  
Dean non era geloso. Sam poteva fare quello che voleva con Miss Sexy. Eppure quel piccolo, stupido appuntamento gli aveva rovinato la nottata, perchè anche una cosa così dimenticabile aveva preso fin troppo significato, solo perchè si trovavano a Palo Alto e ogni piccola indecisione di Sam era ingigantita. Tutto avrebbe potuto portarlo a voltare le spalle alla sua famiglia e tornare a Stanford.  
  
Dean scese dal letto e si diresse verso il bagno, rimettendo il burrito che aveva mangiato a cena e che per tutta la serata aveva ballato la lambada nel suo stomaco. Si lavò la bocca e le mani, tornando nella stanza proprio mentre Sam entrava in punta di piedi come un ladro. Quando vide il fratello, Sam assunse un'espressione colpevole, ma lo raggiunse e si chinò per baciarlo, ma Dean lo bloccò. "Divertito con Miss Avvocato? Vi siete scambiati gli appunti?"  
  
"Dean -"  
  
"Lascia stare, voglio dormire." Non gli era sfuggito il profumo femminile che si era appiccicato addosso a Sam, così forte che Dean sentì la nausea ritornare. La ignorò, come ignorò Sam, tornò sotto le coperte, lontano dal padre ma senza lasciare spazio per Sam, e si addormentò.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Miss Sexy Nerd chiamò Sam al cellulare mentre stava intervistando la moglie della vittima. Invece di ignorare la chiamata, alzò un dito in segno di scusa e lasciò che fosse Dean a continuare. Dean lo fece, irritato, ma lo tenne d'occhio per tutto il tempo, parlare animatamente con Miss Sexy Nerd, controllare l'orologio e annuire. Quel figlio di puttana si stava accordando per un altro appuntamento.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
"Dean - "  
  
"Sta' zitto."  
  
"Dean, se mi facessi parlare -"  
  
Dean entrò nella stanza del motel come una furia, quasi scaraventando le cartelle recuperate all'obitorio sul tavolo e ignorando l'ennesima preghiera di Sam di ascoltarlo. Il diario di papà era aperto su una pagina con la data odierna e una descrizione di una località in Wyoming, le parole Samuel e Colt sottolineate. Tre parole che non c'entravano niente con il fantasma a cui stavano dando la caccia a Palo Alto.  
  
Papà non aveva perso l'abitudine di aggiornare il suo diario in modo ossessivo, appuntando ogni nuova caccia o nuova creatura soprannaturale, ma, soprattutto, ogni nuovo indizio che lo portava più vicino al demone che lo aveva reso vedovo. Vedere quelle parole, ricollegarle alla caccia del demone dagli occhi gialli mostrava a Dean quanto poco il padre condividesse con i figli su quella caccia.  
  
Ripensandoci, papà non aveva menzionato i nuovi indizi della caccia da un po' e Dean ne diede la colpa alle sue stupide, pervertite ali, che gli avevano fatto perdere il senso del tempo e delle cose serie. La vendetta li aveva uniti dopo anni di estraniamento, non il sincero desiderio di ricongiungimento e se Dean non fosse stato meno preso dalla sua personale crociata a farsi scopare da papà e Sam, magari avrebbe fatto i conti con la situazione prima. Ora papà stava indagando per i fatti suoi mentre Sam usciva con Miss Avvocato e Dean si stava ritrovando nella situazione di quasi quattro anni, con un padre assorto nella caccia e un fratello preso da una vita nella quale non c'era spazio per Dean. E per papà Dean non era il soldato perfetto che avrebbe voluto, per Sam non era il fratello 'figo' degno di cui raccontare agli amici del college.  
  
"Dean?"  
  
Dean si riscosse. "Che vuoi?"  
  
"Vorrei spiegarti che Michelle - "  
  
"Non me ne frega niente di quello che vuoi fare con lei. Puoi scopartela tra una lezione e un'altra per quello che mi interessa," sbottò Dean. Che cosa credeva? Che aprire le gambe e farsi spingere contro ogni superficie fosse la soluzione alla sua personale dipendenza? Era solo temporaneo: papà e Sam avevano altri piani e ben presto avrebbero lasciato Dean da solo. "Anzi, stasera puoi anche non degnarti di tornare affatto! Divertiti e -"  
  
Sam gli afferrò le braccia. "Ma che stai dicendo? Dean, se -"  
  
Dean lo spinse via con forza e si appoggiò alla scrivania. Tutto questo era ridicolo. Tutto questo era assolutamente ridicolo. "Abbiamo una caccia di cui occuparci."  
  
"Dobbiamo parlare, adesso. Ho bisogno che tu ti faccia entrare in quella testa bacata che non c'è assolutamente nessun -"  
  
"No, questo non è uno dei tuoi momenti da femminuccia, Samantha! Abbiamo un lavoro da finire, persone da salvare. Riesci a tenerlo nei pantaloni almeno fino a terminare questa caccia? O è troppo da chiedere?"  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Il primo frammento di piano si formulò quando Dean si trovò al Laundromat. Non c'era un granchè da fare mentre Dean aspettava che i suoi vestiti fossero lavati e asciugati, quindi si risolse a sedersi su una delle scomode panchine, scatenando un'immediata risata soffocata dalla sua vicina di posto. L'amica che era con lei le diede uno strattone, sussurrandole qualcosa, e si girò leggermente verso Dean, sporgendo il seno e guardandolo da sotto la frangia, sbattendo eccessivamente le ciglia.  
  
Dean fece l'occhiolino, per niente immune alle attenzioni che le due gli stavano rivolgendo. Lasciamo Sam alle prese con Miss Sexy Nerd, Dean poteva fare colpo con Miss Push-up e Miss Risatina. Due al prezzo di una, Dean doveva ricordarsi di farlo sapere al fratello. La lavatrice delle due ragazze si fermò e un bip annunciò il fine programma. A malavoglia, Miss Push-up si alzò e cominciò a svuotare la lavatrice, mettendoci un ammontare extra di tempo a piegare i suoi succinti vestitini e top scollati. Miss Risatina l'aiutò poco, sussurrandole all'orecchio tutto il tempo e continuando a gettare occhiate a Dean. Quando giunse il momento di andare, le due salutarono Dean facendogli cenno con il capo e continuando a sorridere e guardare la lavatrice appena svuotata. Seguendo il loro sguardo, Dean notò che le due ragazze si erano lasciate dietro un ricordino o, meglio,  _avevano_  lasciato dietro un ricordino a Dean. Un paio di mutandine.  
  
Dean si domandò che avrebbe detto Sam se si fosse portato al motel le mutandine. Magari avrebbe smesso di pensare a Stanford e alle sventole nerd, agli stupidi appuntamenti e ai suoi stupidi dubbi sul tornare o meno alla sua vita 'normale', considerando quello a cui stava rinunciando. E magari Dean le avrebbe fatte vedere casualmente anche a papà, come un reminder, come dirgli di non pensare solo alla sua stupida vendetta. E se tutto questo avrebbe portato a un numero infinito di round a letto, Dean non si sarebbe di certo lamentato.  
  
Un momento dopo aver ideato quel piano, Dean si sentì immediatamente in colpa: se Sam volesse tornare a studiare, se papà volesse dedicarsi solo alla sua caccia... chi era Dean per costringerli a restare con lui? Fino a prova contraria era Dean quello che non aveva niente, oltre la sua famiglia. Dean non aveva niente oltre Sam e John, ma loro avevano altro oltre a lui.  
  
Dean continuò a fissare quel paio di mutandine, irritato. Pensò a Rhonda e al divertimento di quella notte, anni fa, fino a quando il bip della lavatrice non gli annunciò il lavaggio completato.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Le sue guance erano accaldate mentre usciva dal bagno, semi nudo. John era intento a pulire le pistole mentre Sam aveva appena chiuso il laptop e si stava sfregando gli occhi. Fu il primo ad accorgersi dell'arrivo di Dean e i suoi occhi si spalancarono in modo quasi comico, degno di quegli anime giapponesi che Dean guardava quando Sam non era nei paraggi.  
  
Sam scattò in piedi, la sedia strusciò contro il pavimento causando un rumore secco e attirando efficacemente l'attenzione del padre, e gli si avvicinò, posandogli le mani sul sedere. "Dean, sono -"  
  
"Lo so che cosa sono, Sam."  
  
John si alzò in piedi, occhieggiando il figlio maggiore con uno sguardo predatore e avvicinandosi a sua volta. Padre e figlio minore si scambiarono uno sguardo e qualcosa passò tra i loro occhi. Dean si rifiutò di abbassare la testa, imbarazzato. Alzò il mento, invece, sfidandoli a prendersi gioco di lui.  
  
"Sul letto ragazzo, a carponi." Dean obbedì all'ordine del padre salendo a quattro zampe sul letto e sollevando il sedere, in modo che gli altri due potessero dargli una bella occhiata. "Sdraiati a pancia in su."  
  
Dean lo fece, le guance ancora più rosse mentre il tessuto di seta delle mutandine da donna che indossava si tendeva sempre di più e una vistosa macchia si allargava sul davanti. La seta era rosa pallido, una fantasia di pizzo nero decorava il bordo, e ora come ora, mentre Dean osservava le espressioni affamate di Sam e John, non si pentì di averle comprate.  
  
"Toccati, Dean," Sam si portò la mano sul basso ventre, accarezzando la sua erezione attraverso i jeans. Dean cominciò a masturbarsi, la bocca semi-aperta mentre vocalizzava piccoli ansiti di eccitazione. Abituato a biancheria di cotone, la seta era una costrizione diversa, liscia e poco coprente, soprattutto visto il poco tessuto che lo proteggeva dai sguardi concupenti.  
  
Andava benissimo, Dean era felice di avere la loro attenzione, soprattutto quando John non si trattenne oltre e si sedette sul letto, accarezzandogli la pelle sensibile dell'interno coscia. "La nostra piccola puttana. A che dobbiamo questo onore, Dean?"  
  
"Volevo provare, di nuovo."  
  
"Di nuovo?"  
  
"Rhonda," sussurrò Dean, ricordando una notte di anni e anni fa. Ripensandoci, non era stata una bella idea dirlo mentre si stava masturbando per suo padre e suo fratello, con le loro manie da alpha possessivi e gelosi.  
  
Sam grugnì, ma fu John ad afferrare Dean di peso e costringerlo a semi-sdraiarsi a pancia in giù sul suo grembo, a novanta, con le gambe che toccavano la moquette sporca. "Oh, ti sei divertito con Rhonda Grimes, Dean?  _Quanto_  ti sei divertito?" John gli posò una mano sul sedere a malapena coperto dalle mutandine e glielo accarezzò prima di sculacciarlo con violenza.  
  
Dean non rispose subito, preso alla sprovvista. Il punto in cui John lo stava sculacciando stava cominciando a bruciare, ma non era solo dolore, era misto al piacere e Dean si ritrovò ad ansimare involontariamente, soprattutto visto che ad ogni sculacciata il suo corpo si spingeva in avanti, la sua erezione, ora dura, si strusciava contro il tessuto ruvido dei jeans del padre.  
  
"Rispondi!"  
  
"Solo quella volta, signore! Giuro! Solo quella volta!"  
  
"Non hai fatto la puttana travestita anche con qualche altro uomo?" rincarò John. Il rumore delle sculacciate era intossicante, una mano piena di calli schiaffeggiare la pelle liscia del sedere di Dean senza pietà. “Hai sculettato come una prostituta anche con qualcun altro?”  
  
"No! No, papà! Oh, ti prego!"  
  
"Credo Dean voglia essere sculacciato più forte, papà," aggiunse Sam. "Vuole essere punito per essere una tale puttana. Vero, Dean?"  
  
Dean si morse il labbro, cercando di soffocare un singulto di dolore al ritmo feroce delle sculacciate. Dannato Sam e le sue parole. Invece di aggiungere semplice umiliazione, lo eccitavano ancora di più.  
  
"Sì, sì, ti prego!"  
  
Sam rise, gli accarezzò i capelli e gli sollevò il mento. "Forza, come ricompensa di averlo ammesso, mentre papà ti sculaccia come il bambino cattivo che sei, puoi succhiarmelo." Abbassò la zip e strusciò la punta contro le labbra di Dean, bagnandole. "Se sono soddisfatto, verrò sulle tue ali, che dici?"  
  
Dean spalancò la bocca immediatamente.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Il giorno seguente, ogni volta che Dean esibiva un'espressione di disagio mentre si sedeva o camminava, John e Sam sembravano scoppiare di soddisfazione. Dean stesso dovette ingoiare un sorriso di orgoglio, di tanto in tanto. Nonostante tutto, doveva usare ogni arma a sua disposizione per non permettere alla storia di ripetersi, almeno finchè non avessero lasciato Palo Alto e Sam non si fosse sottratto all'incantesimo della vita perfetta che aveva sempre desiderato. Se questo significava dover trovare modi sempre più nuovi per legare papà e Sam a sè, Dean non aveva remore. Per ora. Almeno per far vedere loro che cosa avrebbero perso, lasciandolo.  
  
"Le stai indossando come ti ho chiesto, Dean?" gli sussurrò John all'orecchio, posandogli una mano sul fianco.  
  
Dean annuì. Eccome se le stava indossando, ancora sporche dalle attività della notte precedente, ora le mutandine stavano strusciando contro la pelle sensibile e ancora irritata del suo sedere.  
  
"Perchè non facciamo una sosta alla diner?" propose John. "Sam può ordinare la colazione mentre noi andiamo in bagno, eh?"  
  
Dean aumentò il passo.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
"Che cosa stai facendo, Dean?"  
  
Sam doveva sempre rovinare tutto.  _Perchè, perchè, perchè_ . Perchè non si faceva semplicemente far fare un pompino in santa pace, invece di rovinare l'atmosfera?  
  
"Penso sia abbastanza ovvio," Dean inarcò un sopracciglio, irritato. La caccia aveva avuto un contrattempo nella persona di un demone, motivo per cui il loro soggiorno a Palo Alto si era allungato. Soli in stanza, con papà a fare una delle sue misteriose telefonate, Dean aveva deciso di distrarre Sam abbastanza da non fargli rispondere al messaggio di Miss Sexy Nerd.  
  
Sam si tirò su, spostando Dean e guardandolo con espressione quasi preoccupata. "Dico sul serio. Sei diventato una macchina da sesso in questi ultimi giorni."  
  
"Cos'è, preferisci andare in bianco?"  
  
Sam si sfregò una mano sul viso e rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, quasi a raccogliere i suoi pensieri. "Sto dicendo che sembra tu voglia dimostrare qualcosa, Dean. E' come se -" lasciò la frase in sospeso, fissando Dean con la sua solita espressione da cucciolo. "So che lo odi, ma ho bisogno che tu mi parli, Dean, che tu mi dica che cosa c'è che non va, perchè scopare non è il modo migliore per sistemare le cose."  
  
"Non so di cosa tu stia parlando."  
  
"Dean, ti conosco."  
  
Dean scattò in piedi, furioso. "Se non vuoi scopare, puoi semplicemente dire di no, non comportarti come un'adolescente isterica e trovare ragioni che non esistono! Cazzo, Sam!"  
  
"L'unica persona isterica qui sei tu, Dean," Sam si alzò e gli afferrò il braccio. "Non ho intenzione di -"  
  
Il suo cellulare squillò e il nome 'Michelle' comparve sullo schermo. "Toh, la tua fidanzatina ti sta cercando. Qui abbiamo finito." Dean si voltò e fece per uscire dalla stanza, quando Sam lo bloccò.  
  
"Non c'è nient'altro che mi importa al di fuori di te. Nessun altro. E Michelle, lei," Sam sospirò. "Michelle è...  _era_  la migliore amica di Jess. Erano legate come sorelle e dopo quello che è successo... Dean, non devi essere geloso. Non c'è nessuno che possa competere con te e se mi stai cercando di mostrare che cosa sto perdendo facendomi eccitare ogni secondo della giornata... io non sto perdendo niente. Tu sei mio e io sono tuo." Avvolse le sua braccia dietro la schiena di Dean, baciandolo dolcemente. Dean si appoggiò, aggrappandosi alla camicia del fratello, lasciandosi baciare. Miss Sexy Nerd era un problema sistemato, allora, ma la questione più spinosa era un'altra e Dean non si sentiva completamente rassicurato. Non c'era niente che poteva offrire a Sam. Niente. Le sue ali frullarono, nervose e Sam posò una mano su una di queste, calmandole efficacemente.  
  
"Questi scatti melensi riservali per Miss Sexy Nerd e il treno dei ricordi," protestò Dean, mordendogli il labbro inferiore.  
  
Sam sorrise. "Ora è Miss Sexy Nerd? Decisamente meglio ora che abbiamo chiarito? E io non sono melenso."  
  
"Samantha, sei una ragazzina."  
  
"Dean, porti un paio di mutandine."  
  
"In realtà, non porto niente."  
  
"Cazzo."  
  
"Decisamente meglio, Sammy."  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Nonostante le misure drastiche a cui i Winchester avevano adottato per tenere le maledette zanzare fatate lontane, queste tornavano sempre, imperterrite, a volte spaurite, a volte audaci, a volte nei momenti meno opportuni. Ogni volta cercavano di avere un contatto fisico con Dean, ma questa volta era diverso da quando aveva ricevuto le e tutte le fatine del reame avevano deciso che Dean era il nuovo fenomeno da baraccone che tutti dovevano vedere. No, adesso Dean era diventato lo scemo del villaggio, se i risolini di quelle maledette puttane erano un’indicazione.  
  
La caccia era finalmente conclusa e Sam era andato con Michelle al cimitero per un ultimo saluto a Jess. Dean si chiuse la stanza del motel alle spalle, felice di lasciarsi alle spalle Palo Alto e i dolorosi ricordi che Sam aveva di quel posto - e sì, e le possibili tentazioni che potevano attirare Sam ad una vita normale.  
  
Si bloccò a pochi metri dalla macchina, il sorriso evaporato, non appena notò la Sierra Grande del padre parcheggiato accanto all'Impala. John stava chiudendo il bagagliaio e quando si voltò, aveva la sua solita espressione dura, diversa dall'amante insaziabile a cui Dean si era ormai abituato. "Papà?"  
  
"Ci separiamo per qualche giorno, Dean. Ti affido l'Impala, stacci attento. C'è una caccia a Carson City di cui tu e Sam potete occuparvi, ho lasciato i dettagli dentro il giornale." John si bloccò, notando l'espressione di Dean e si avvicinò al figlio. "Vi chiamo con la posizione di dove ci incontreremo." Lo afferrò per la vita, incurante degli sguardi che potevano attirare. "Ve la caverete."  
  
"Possiamo andare tutti insieme, non capisco perchè separarci."  
  
"No, dovete andare a Carson City. Ho una faccenda da sbrigare."  
  
"Dove?" Wyoming? "Papà, se stai andando dietro a quel demone, Sam -"  
  
John aggrottò la fronte. "Dean, non fare storie." Si chinò a baciarlo profondamente, togliendogli il fiato, mentre le sue mani gli accarezzavano la schiena, tentando di distrarlo. "Ora fai il bravo ragazzo e vai da Sam."  
  
Non si curò di scacciare l'ennesima zanzara fatata mentre Dean osservò papà guidare fuori dal parcheggio. Non si sarebbe nemmeno mosso, se la dannata zanzara non si posso posata sul suo naso, così vicina che Dean riuscì a vedere i tratti del suo piccolo viso. Le sue ali si mossero di loro accordo e la fatina sembrò esserne soddisfatta mentre si spostava, svolazzando e danzando nell'aria.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Sam non aveva preso bene la notizia che papà li aveva abbandonati per inseguire il demone per i fatti suoi. Anzi, era decisamente arrabbiato e non solo con papà, ma anche con Dean stesso, perchè non gli aveva impedito di andarsene.  
  
"Tipico," sbottò infine Sam. "Papà va dove vuole e tu gli obbedisci senza fiatare. Tutto come al solito!"  
  
Nonostante Dean non desiderasse altro che tirargli un pugno, non riuscì ad evitarsi di agire come paciere. "Papà ha le sue ragioni -"  
  
"Oh, ti prego! Ecco che salti subito in sua difesa! Lasciamo stare, non ho voglia di litigare anche con te!" Entrò in macchina, sbattendo la porta dell'Impala e Dean non ebbe altra scelta che seguirlo e mettere in moto, ingoiando la bile. Già, tutto come al solito. Papà che inseguiva il suo demone, Sam che protestava. Dean si domandò in quante ore Sam gli avrebbe chiesto di accostare e farlo scendere, abbandonandolo anche lui.  
  
Quel pensiero lo inseguì per ore fino a quando la nausea non si diventò così forte che Dean fu costretto ad accostare di sua volontà e correre fuori dall'Impala, terrorizzato dal rovinare i sedili di pelle della sua bambina. Sam lo aveva seguito e gli aveva sostenuto la schiena mentre Dean vomitava la colazione, sudando freddo.  
  
"Cazzo," le sue ali si mossero di vita propria, premendo contro la giacca, ansiose di essere messe a nudo. Un prurito gli percorse la schiena, ma mentre Dean affondò le unghie nella carne, grattandosi con urgenza, il prurito aumentò esponenzialmente. "Cazzo."  
  
"Che succede?"  
  
Dean cominciò a spogliarsi, ansioso di liberare le ali dalle costrizioni di tessuto a cui erano costrette. Non gli importava di essere ad un angolo di una strada, in pieno giorno, che i camionisti pensassero a quello che volevano. Non gli importava nemmeno di essere visto con un paio di ali, che cazzo, aveva bisogno di essere a petto nudo. Quando finalmente lo fu, tirò un sospiro di sollievo, le ali ora finalmente libere di muoversi e il prurito trasformato in un piccolo fastidio dimenticabile.  
  
"Dean, le tue ali -"  
  
"Che cazzo succede adesso?"  
  
"Le tue ali sono -" Sam deglutì, gli occhi fissi sulla schiena di Dean. "Sono cambiate. Sono diventate più... colorate."  
  
Dean mugugnò un'imprecazione. Ci mancava solo di essere diventato una fottuta farfalla arcobaleno.  
  
"Sono molto..." Sam gli sfiorò un'ala, percorrendo un'immaginaria linea orizzontale fino ad arrivare al centro di questa. "Sono molto belle. Sono verde e amaranto, luminose. Dean, sembrano anche più resistenti..." Il rumore di una macchina in avvicinamento spinse Sam a coprire la schiena di Dean con la giacca abbandonata per terra. "Torniamo in macchina e chiamiamo papà."  
  
"Non è niente, Samantha."  
  
"Ogni cosa che ti riguarda è importante, Dean. Forza, alzati."  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Due giorni dopo, sotto la doccia di un motel a Carson City, Dean si accorse di qualcosa di allarmante. All'inizio, pensò di essersi sbagliato ma più esplorava, più si rendeva conto che non era la sua mente a giocargli scherzi. Uscì dalla doccia immediatamente, vestendosi di fretta e corse fuori dalla stanza senza nemmeno asciugarsi, le mani quasi tremanti mentre metteva in moto l'Impala e si dirigeva verso la farmacia più vicina.  
  
Sam era alla stazione di polizia a cercare di trovare informazioni sul nuovo caso, mentre papà stava dirigendosi verso di loro, senza neppure aver messo piede in Wyoming o ovunque stesse andando. Quando si era degnato di rispondere al cellulare, non aveva esitato a tornare indietro non appena aveva sentito i cambiamenti alle ali di Dean e il suo nuovo rapporto stretto che aveva sviluppato con la tazza del gabinetto, piegato in due a vomitare qualsiasi cosa avesse avuto il coraggio di mangiare. Senza contare il fastidio continuo che aveva alla schiena e alle ali.  
  
Dean si stava muovendo in autopilota, parlando e mettendo un piede dietro l'altro per puro istinto, senza esattamente pensare a che stesse facendo e solo quando finalmente tornò al motel si concesse di respirare mentre litigava con la scatoletta. Ignorò il suo cellulare, anche quando Sam cominciò a chiamarlo ad intervalli ravvicinati di venti secondi e si dedicò a seguire le istruzioni scritte sulla scatoletta rettangolare.  
  
Quando qualche minuto dopo Dean sollevò lo stick di plastica, un trattino rosso colorava la striscia reattiva.  
  
"Cazzo, sono incinto."


End file.
